


Cyanide Surprise

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, BoyxBoy, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi!, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW!!!!!!!, Orgasm Control, Poisoning, Profanity, Sexual tension?, Smut, Smuty one-shot, Yum, assasin Eren!, lewd actions?, lot's of moaning, non-consensual atmosphere, piercing kink?, rape-y vibes?, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickly, not sparing any more time, Eren pulled out the transparent cylindrical tube from a small velvet bag tied to his belt. Its content's clear and designed to be tasteless. A perfect disguise for a cyanide surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanide Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to be honest with you, I don't like how the setting of this is turning out. I'm too lazy to make this more realistic, and i'm unsure weather or not to continue this smut one-shot. However, if I get some good reviews I'll continue!! It's a two part oneshot, this is the first part. Enjoy!!!

With a content smirk, Eren crouched low. He watched patiently from the tall, abandoned warehouse building, watching his target. The dagger felt heavy against his hip, holstered in on a small utility belt. If he squinted, he could just make out the man he was stalking.  

His appearance was incredibly misleading, he looked to be in his mid-twenties, but his file marked him as thirty-one. He was short, comically so. He had raven-black hair cut and styled into an undercut. His skin was pale, adorned with a variety of tattoo's and miscellaneous piercing's.  

If Eren was being honest with himself, he would admit that said target was extremely handsome. With his chiseled, sharp features and an ever-present scowl plastered to his face. What a shame he would have to die soon enough.  

The private contractor stood slowly, confident the blanket of darkness around him would obscure him from view of any prying, curious eyes. Eren's skin bristled with the cold, his leather top didn't cover his arms. It stopped at the top's of his shoulder's, but concealed the snake tattoo that winded around his throat. Anyone knee-deep in crime would be able to recognize him by the emblem on his tan skin. It was his contracting mark. His _signature_. 

His black leather pant's did well in concealing him in the shadows, a small throwing knife holster was nestled on his outer, right thigh. Sometimes, if he was nervous during one of these escapades (which was incredibly rare) he would run his small, calloused finger's along the stainless steel hilts. It was a form of reassurance, a way of grounding himself back to the task at hand. Or rather, the kill to be more specific.  

He watched as his target mingled in a crowd of maybe a dozen other people. They were discussing something amongst each other outside the building. The point of their discussion not mattering to Eren, such trivial matter's weren't to be dwelled on. The man's name was Levi. Levi Ackerman, nephew of Kenny Ackerman. The man whom had hired Eren for his services.   

Levi Ackerman was the mafia boss of a very well-know crime ring, called The Wing's of Freedom. They had been in control of the city for a while now, of course it was all a low-key thing. If you had asked an innocent passerby of the city what said mafia was, they wouldn't have any recollection of who they were. It all depends on who you ask.  

His job for today was to assassinate this beautiful mafia boss. The reason for which didn't matter to Eren. As long as he was paid, he didn't care. He wouldn't let his attractions get in the way, he never did. 

With controlled, measured movement's, Eren took hold of the ledge of the fire escape about a foot away from where he had been perched. He dropped down, making no sounds as he lowered himself from level to level. It took maybe thirty seconds to scale down the building. He had a job to get to. And he would damn-well fulfill it. He always has.  

The building the man had entered into was dilapidated-looking. However, because he had had at least a week to get this done and over with, he spent a fare share of time walking around and observing the place. Enough time to know and understand that this wasn't just some abandoned building, but an actual headquarters'. If he thought about it, it was actually strategically smart to put it here. On the very outskirt's of the city, right underneath the laws noses. The outside was exactly the opposite of what was portrayed on the inside. Just yesterday, he had infiltrated the building and was both impressed and surprised to see that the warehouse was disguised to conceal the luxury that was hidden within the building. It was all fake on the outside, of course. Meant to make the FBI or the police turn a blind eye. Eren didn't know how they managed to do such a feat, but they did.    

His plan was simple, designed flawless. After much inspecting the in's and out's of the building, Eren deemed that he had a higher chance of getting into the building if he went straight to the man's room, right through his window.  

He had learned that this man, Levi, was incredibly meticulous when it comes to his daily schedule. At seven, he would wake up. He would drink some tea, never eat. At noon, he would leave to take care of outside business. And at around six, he would come back. At seven, Eren was sure his meal would be delivered into his room by a servant. Where it would sit ready at his desk for only a short few moments before he came in. Anything in between this time was token up with other activities he was just too lazy to investigate.  

After much thought, Eren had decided this man's way of death; he would be poisoned. It was the easiest and the most effective way of going through with his job. Eren had heard several rumors about this man. His hand-to-hand combat skills, as well as the skill that came with wielding a fire arm, not to be challenged. His ability of his persuasion skills deemed uncanny. There was a lot of thing's this character excelled at. Those thing's weren't what worried Eren. What worried the assassin was his sly, debaucherous behavior.   

One of the most well-known rumor's out there was that Levi had a habit of sleeping with numerous woman, and men. Not the common rubbish either. Diplomat's, young princes, the daughter's and son's of the owners of major corporate companies. You name it.  This naturally posed a major threat to Eren and his job. He wasn't supposed to have any witnesses, whatsoever. The poison he had chosen would take effect within a short few moment's, he couldn't risk having someone see it. Kenny had even paid extra to make it look like an accident. The reason was unknown to Eren.  

From where he stood in the back of the building, he could see around maybe three guards in the back. All wielding semi-automatics and doing a poor job at concealing themselves from view. Maybe to an outsider they wouldn't be seen, but to a man who's had plenty training in the art of killing undercover, it was flagrantly obvious.  

He watched the guards as they stood stationary in their spots. From here, Eren could successfully get through them with a simple smoke bomb laced with a general anesthesia drug. He refused to take the lives he was not in a contract to kill. Silly, isn't it? Coming from a private contractor.  

So, without further ado, he clasped the small egg-like smoke bomb on his belt. With practiced movement's, he pulled the pin and chunked it across the miniature courtyard.  

It went off in a silent puff of smoke, the drug already working through their systems. They collapsed to the ground in a heap of limb's. This was his chance, by now the servant woman would be in the room with his food.  

He scaled the building, the security alarms and camera's disabled by the EMP pulse sent half an hour ago. His hands finding purchase on pipes and ledges, his breath leaving in measured pant's. It wasn't long before he had gotten to his target's window. It took less time unlocking the window then it did climbing up to it.  

He stepped into the room, not at all surprised to find it spotless. It was one of the thing's he noticed whilst investigating. His eyes trailed the room, dark shades of grey were painted on the walls, as well as the curtains. What grew his attention was the massive canopy bed in the center of the room. Unlike everything else, the bed lined was a maroon red, mostly silk. The large, mahogany desk nestled in the corner of the large room, his food on a tray and waiting to be eaten.  

Quickly, not sparing any more time, Eren pulled out the transparent cylindrical tube from a small velvet bag tied to his belt. Its  content's clear and designed to be tasteless. A perfect disguise for a cyanide surprise.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Is it too unrealistic? If I get a good review, i'll post the second chapter tomorrow. (: If it turn's out poopy, i'll just tear it down. I hope you liked it though!!


End file.
